Monkey Adventures 1:Shego and the Monkey
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: It's Junior's birthday, everyone's invited, including Monkey Fist and Shego. With Amy chasing Monkey Fist and Junior chasing Shego, what will these two do to get rid of them and make them take a hint? What will Drakken to do help them out? Monkey Fist/Shego. This is dedicated to Final Heir.


**Shego and the Monkey**

Long story short, I'm short on ideas, currently crazy about Kim Possible and I've got itchy fingers, so this idea came out. This is set after Grande Size Me but before Big Bother and is AU from here on out should I continue this with a full fic or more one shots. This is dedicated to Final Heir who gave me the advice to do something like this. Thanks pal.

Please listen to the song, Tale as Old as Time while reading the dance scene.

I don't own anything

Xxxxx

Shego stood by the buffet table with a Shirley Temple in her hand, looking bored. It was Señor Senior, Junior's birthday and Señor Senior, Senior had invited a lot of the villains including Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, DN Amy, Camille Leon, Adrena Lynn, Professor Dementor and Motor Ed besides her and Drakken to the party. It was fancy and screamed filthy rich but Shego wasn't impressed, you couldn't buy friends and that was what Junior was missing in his life. Not that she cared, after leaving her in the pit with the sharks, she wouldn't save him if he was on fire; she'd thought he'd liked her as a friend. She shook her head; she really needed to get a life if she was thinking of being friends with a silly man-child whose father coddled him all the time.

She sighed, after Drakken had spotted the karaoke bar he'd left her to her own devices but only after she'd flat out refused to go with him, she'd been hounded by Dementor to come and work for him and then she'd had to evade both Junior and Motor Ed, she'd thrown a plasma blast at Ed a few moments ago. She half wished that she was back at the lair, mocking Dr D as he ranted about his latest plan to take over the world, at least she wouldn't bored.

"Good evening Shego," said an aristocratic voice with a British accent and she turned to see Monkey Fist, dressed in black pants with a golden line down the sides, a white silk shirt, a gold waistcoat, a blue coat with a gold collar and gold trim, and a white neck tie with a aqua and gold stone pinned to it, he was even wearing shoes and his hair wasn't as messy like it usually was, he actually looked like a Lord and he looked good, then again, despite the monkey hands and feet, he was one of the best looking villains and one the most politest and most intelligent. He could be very distinguished and charming and indeed, he was great company if you could look past at what he'd become. Many said he'd become a beast, just like the ones he associated with but Shego didn't see a beast, she saw a man, who like her wanted power and wanted to be different, who would show the world that to be different was ok, that you were special. Sometimes, you chose to be special, like him and other times, it came to you, like her. She knew she felt something for him, for each time she saw him her heart pounded and butterflies flitted around in her stomach. Since she rarely expressed any of her softer emotions she was confused but came accept them as normal when she saw him. Tonight wasn't any different.

"Hello Monty," she said, using his given name, which he'd allowed her to use. Monkey Fist took a good look at the ebony-haired vixen, she was dressed in elegant green ball gown, matching gloves, green and black earrings and a matching necklace and her hair was up in a bun but still fell past her shoulders like a black waterfall. Shego was thought to be the most beautiful of all the villainesses and many men, namely Dementor, Motor Ed and Junior, wanted her but only for one thing which Monkey Fist was disgusting. Shego was to be respected and it seemed that only he, Drakken and Duff thought that. Considering that Drakken thought of Shego as the daughter he'd never had and Duff saw her as a surrogate niece they were like family to her. He on the other hand was the closest to her in age and he saw her as a friend, possibly more if the butterflies in his stomach that fluttered about and the way his heart pounded every time he saw her had anything to say about it. Monkey Fist looked at Shego. She was a strong, independent, beautiful, smart and brave woman who only wanted few things in life, freedom and respect being two of the most important to her.

"So, enjoying the party?" asked Shego, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"It's bearable but it would be even better if _she_ wasn't here," said Monkey Fist with a shudder and quickly looked around. Shego smiled in amusement.

"You mean Sugarplum, aka, Amy?" she asked with a knowing smile, everyone knew of Amy's obsession with the monkey man and some laughed at it but she didn't and neither did Drakken or Duff, they understood, especially Drakken… Shego didn't like the fact that an at least forty to fifty year old Cuddle Buddy fanatic liked a man who was at least seventeen to twenty years younger than her, it was like saying that Drakken liked her like that, which was gross, she was like his daughter, a very lippy and rebellious daughter but it was sick and wrong to think that of the man she considered her father, just like Amy liking Monty like that was sick and wrong.

"Yes," and they both shared a grimace and shudder.

"Oh Cuddle Monkey, where you?" came a sugary voice and Monty cringed;

"Oh no!" he cried.

"Oh, Shego," said a voice that she didn't want to hear, Junior's. Shego grabbed Monty's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"If we stay together, maybe they'll both back off," she said and he nodded. Shego grinned to herself; she wasn't bored anymore at least.

"A very good plan," he said, taking her arm like the gentleman he was.

Meanwhile, Drakken had seen the two go onto the dance floor and had heard both unwelcome voices and decided to do something about it. He made his way to Adrena.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to ask you a small favor please, could you possibly sing this song right now?" and he whispered the song to her.

She looked at him and then nodded, "Sure, only because Shego's one of my better cellmates and I actually think of her as friend," and Adrena walked over to the karaoke bar and adjusted the mic. "Hey folks, it's been a freaky party so far and it's gonna get better, all you couples in here, get ready to dance," she said.

"Well, that's convenient," said Monty as soft music came on.

"Yeah, too convenient," said Shego, looking over at Drakken suspiciously as Adrena started to sing the song Tale as Old as Time.

"Well, convenient or not, Shego, would you like to dance?" asked Monty, bowing to her.

She smiled, a real smile and curtsied, "I'd love to Monty," and Monty took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and both started to dance. When the line, 'Shego and the Monkey' came up they were surprised but Shego gave Monty a quick grin as they moved across the floor. Monty twirled Shego around much to the delight of Drakken and Duff who had joined the mad Dr. They flew apart and then came back together, moving as one being.

Shego put her head on Monty's chest for a few moments and he was surprised but quite pleased as he looked up with a smile on his face to see Drakken and Duff smiling and silently clapping for them.

The song came to an end and Shego and Monty smiled at each other, then, they moved towards each other at the same time. He bent down, she lifted her head up and their lips met in a sweet kiss that had Drakken and Duff in happy tears and Amy and Junior looking at them in jealousy and hatred.

"Shego," said Monty after the kiss ended.

"Yes," she replied.

"I love you," he said simply.

"I love you too," and that was that, the longed for beauty that was Shego and the thought to be beast that was Monty were together.

"At last," said Drakken, he couldn't be happier for his surrogate daughter and he and Duff looked at the new couple, then at each other and smiled, knowing that things would only get better for them now, for the beauty and the beast.

Xxxxx

I hope you enjoyed this rare Shego/Monty fic. Please review.


End file.
